1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite fixation device, and more particularly to a composite fixation device having a body made from a first biodegradable material. The device also includes at least one channel defined therein which includes a second biodegradable material, wherein the second biodegradable material degrades faster than the first biodegradable material.
2. Background of Related Art
Fixation devices may be threaded or non-threaded and are used to draw together and/or hold fragments of fractured bones, as well as soft tissues, to hard tissues. These devices may be used alone, for example, to attach a ligament to a bone, and/or in combination with other fixation devices, for example, to secure a bone plate to a fractured bone on opposing sides of a fracture. To place a fixation device in bone or tissue, the device is driven (e.g., turned or forced by contact) into a hole in the bone or tissue, such that the body of the device or a thread on the body of the device engages the bone or tissue around the hole. The device may be threaded along some or all of its length.
Fixation devices are known to be made of biodegradable materials or non-biodegradable materials. Devices made from biodegradable materials can be substantially broken down by the body but may provide less structural support than devices made from non-biodegradable materials. A biodegradable device allows the surrounding bone and/or tissue, with time, to integrate into the device. Biodegradable fixation devices may be more difficult to drive into bone or hard tissue without damaging the device. Moreover, because the devices are soft, the devices are often hollow along their length to provide additional surface area for engaging a driver and/or permitting tissue to enter the device following implantation.
Improved fixation devices, including biodegradable components, remain desirable.